dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Super
|Doragon Bōru Sūpā}}New “Dragon Ball Super” TV Series Announced For 2015 by Kanzenshuu is a direct sequel to the original Dragon Ball franchise, announced on April 28, 2015. It is produced by and is written by Akira Toriyama. Plot The plot of the series will directly follow the Majin Bū story arc. Starting six months after Goku defeated Majin Bū, it will feature the God and God Arc, where the Hakaishin, Beerus appears; the Revival of 'F' Arc, where Freeza comes back to life; and then the story takes an entirely original turn as the Dragon Team departs from the Seventh Universe to battle against their neighbors in the Sixth Universe. The focus will be finding giant Super Dragon Balls, and due to another Universe appearing, there will be new character introductions with unique designs.“Dragon Ball Super” Complete Showcase Event Reveals Series Plot Anime The series airs on Japan's and began running on July 5, 2015.Dragon Ball Z Toei Press Release“Dragon Ball Super” Logo Revealed? Only June 15, 2015, the announcement was made that the main Japanese cast was reprising their roles for the new anime series. Additionally, two new characters — Champa and a being looking much like Whis — were introduced.Dragon Ball Super Main Visual Reveals 2 New Characters Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!! and Hello Hello Hello were chosen to act as the anime's opening and ending themes respectively.Kazuya Yoshii and Good Morning America to Perform "Dragon Ball Super" Themes Additionally, , the composer for both Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' will be reprising his role as composer for the series' musical score.Composer Returns To Score Dragon Ball Super TV Series The series itself takes place shortly after the defeat of Majin Bū, and will feature plot elements that lead into the movie Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F'. Additionally, Beerus and Whis, who debuted in Dragon Ball Z: God and God, will become regular cast members in the new series.Dragon Ball Super: Additional Plot Details, 1st Episode Summary Revealed Manga In addition to the anime, a manga adaptation of Super was announced and began running in the August 2015 issue of V Jump (released on June 20).[http://www.saiyanisland.com/2015/05/dragon-ball-super-manga-launches-next-month/ Dragon Ball Super manga launches next month]鳥山明ストーリー原案の「ドラゴンボール」新アニメ、Vジャンでコミカライズ Like the television series, the manga adaptation will be written by Akira Toriyama while the illustrations will be done by Toyotarō.Dragon Ball Super manga announced Toriyama is credited with the manga's , while Toyotarō is credited with the itself, on the cover for the first chapter.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 cover The manga depicts some material not seen in, or has included minor events that play out differently from the anime series with the mixed materials, likely due to being run by Toyotarō.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Eventually, it's announced on Weekly Shōnen Jump #45 issues that the manga will charge on ahead of the anime with the new Champa Arc.“Dragon Ball Super” Manga Moves Ahead with Champa Material Production Toei is angling for a 100-episode minimum for the new anime series, but they're pushing for anywhere between 100-200 episodes, a stark contrast to current anime of the time.‘Dragon Ball Super’ To Have 100-200 Episodes, Latest Movie Breaks Japanese Box Office Records This was later confirmed when Toei listed the anime at 100 episodes.Dragon Ball Super, Toei Animation Europe References External Links * Dragon Ball Super Official Website * Dragon Ball Super Official Twitter Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga